


"Stay with Me"

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Yet another heist gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: A getaway from a heist doesn't go according to plan.Day 17 of Whumptober 2019 - "Stay with Me"





	"Stay with Me"

“Stay with me, Gavin. Just a little longer.”

Ryan spared a quick glance away from the man in front of him to check the end of the alleyway that they were in, but there was still no sign from the crew. The cops hadn’t found them yet either, which was at least a good thing, but they didn’t know how much longer they could wait.

It had started with a heist, like always, and as per usual the cops had chased them down before they could get away from the scene. Thankfully, they had already planned their getaway vehicles and fled the scene quickly.

Ryan and Gavin were in their own getaway vehicle, but the cops were still hot on their tail. Ryan was driving whilst Gavin leant out of the window and shot at the cops behind them.

Ryan drove as fast as he could, weaving around corners and through roadblocks. It felt like he had been driving forever until the cop cars behind them started to thin out, and not long after they seemed to vanish all together.

That was until he rounded a tight corner a bit too quickly and went crashing into a cop car that was coming around from the opposite direction.

Ryan tried to keep the car as stable as possible as it skidded across the road, but he had no control as the car spun around and slammed into a lamppost at the side of the road.

The car came to an abrupt stop and his face collided with the airbags.

He was dazed and could feel that his head was bleeding. His whole body ached from how he had been tossed around the car whilst it skidded, and the airbags hadn’t helped with that.

Then, he was suddenly reminded that he wasn’t alone in the car as he turned as saw Gavin in the passenger seat.

Gavin was an unconscious, bloody mess. It was his side of the car that the lamppost had hit, and his door was mangled and crushed as it bent inwards and into Gavin.

Gavin was unresponsive when Ryan tried to wake him. Ryan knew that it would be a very bad idea to try and move him in that state, but he also knew that they had no other choice. One quick glance over to the cop car that they had hit showed that both cops in the front were slumped over the dashboard, either dead or not waking up any time soon. That was good, at least for Ryan and Gavin, but what wasn’t was that another cop car might come around the corner any second, and they couldn’t just sit there and wait for them to arrive. They had to move.

Ryan had opened his door and reached over to carefully pull Gavin out of the car after him, the other man still not showing any sort of reaction. He held Gavin securely in his arms and hurried down the street until he made it to an alleyway. He tucked the two of them into the corner of the alley, hidden from anyone who may have been passing by with the dustbins that sat at the opening.

Ryan quickly let the rest of the crew know what had happened to them, and now they had to wait for someone to come and get them.

Ryan turned back towards Gavin who was propped up against the wall in front of him. He looked worse now that Ryan was looking at him close up. His shirt was covered in blood and Ryan couldn’t even tell where it was coming from as there was so much of it. His hair was matted with blood from where he had also hit his head in the crash, and Ryan was sure that there were more injuries that he couldn’t see.

Ryan put his hand delicately on Gavin’s shoulder, fearing that he could break him with just a touch but also wanting to be close.

Gavin let out a shallow, shaky breath but still didn’t show any form of acknowledgement.

“Stay with me,” Ryan whispered again as he put his head to where his hand sat. He was like that for a moment, until he heard a small cough and a croaky voice that was so quiet Ryan almost didn’t hear what he said.

“Don’t w’rry, ’m not goin’ anywhere.”


End file.
